mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia: City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II Cheats
A listing of known Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II Cheats. Mafia: City of Lost Heaven cheats Cheat codes The following is a list of cheats which can be entered during gameplay. Be advised that using them may have adverse effects on the game and can hinder story progress, so remember to have a backup ready just in case. In addition, not all cheats work on all versions of the game. * krefjezivot - Refills health * municak - Infinite ammunition * boxer - Big hand mode * jizda - Fold down roof in compatible cars * cumdal - Increases draw distance * parnik - Titanic reference/easter egg (a boat with Tommy and a female pedestrian in a T-pose appears in the nearest bridge) * cornufse - All cars can be stolen Unlock all prototype cars In order to unlock all vehicles (except for those obtanable in Lucas' side-missions) so they can be used and picked from the Freeride starting menu - there's a cheat. There's a certain house in Oakwood with a blue door, only blue door nearby, which when approached - offers an action button action. When triggered, all cars mentioned earlier will be available from Freeride. Mafia II glitches * Once you're inside Harry's Shop, go to the counter and look behind you. There will be a blue door. Walk through the door, and there will be a pile of boxes. Vito can walk through the boxes! An update has since fixed this glitch. * When you need to fix your engine and want to do it fast, make sure there is something blocking the front (or side, if you're driving an older model, like the Shubert series AB) of the car so Vito can't pop the hood open, causing him to stand there for a few seconds shorter than if the hood was open, and it will be fixed nevertheless. * If one crashes the car at a certain angle and exits afterwards, then the player will inexplicably end up a ridiculous height in the air. After a fraction of a second, gravity ensues. Logically, the massive fall damage kills you. * In the chapter, "A Friend of ours," it is possible to have a "hitchhiker" in the car. If the player crashes into a car with two seats and two passengers, the driver will get out and yell at Vito. If Vito decides to beat the driver up, the passenger will remain in the car. Get in the car, and now there is a stranger in your "new" car. Also, this will leave Henry car-less, as it is humorous when the player can see him sprinting down a street or around a corner to get to the car. * On rare occasions, a mission waypoint can appear over the Maltese Falcon, outside of any mission involving it. The Maltese Falcon will not be able to be interacted with, implying that there may have been a cut mission, or it is a glitch involving a past waypoint. Mafia II secret